Moony's 100 One-Shot Challenge
by Moonekki
Summary: First project for Moony! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

**So, it's Moony here. I've decided to do the 100 One-Shot Challenge for my first project. I'll try to update this one or twice a week, but it really depends on my muse. There is a 500 word minimum for each one-shot.**

1\. Introduction

2\. Complicated

3\. Making History

4\. Rivalry

5\. Unbreakable

6\. Obsession

7\. Eternity

8\. Gateway

9\. Death

10\. Opportunities

11\. 33%

12\. Dead Wrong

13\. Running Away

14\. Judgement

15\. Seeking Solace

16\. Excuses

17\. Vengeance

18\. Love

19\. Tears

20\. My Inspiration

21\. Never Again

22\. Online

23\. Failure

24\. Rebirth

25\. Breaking Away

26\. Forever and a Day

27\. Lost and Found

28\. Light

29\. Dark

30\. Faith

31\. Colors

32\. Exploration

33\. Seeing Red

34\. Shades of Grey

35\. Forgotten

36\. Dreamer

37\. Mist

38\. Burning

39\. Out of Time

40\. Knowing How

41\. Fork in the road

42\. Start

43\. Nature's Fury

44\. At Peace

45\. Heart Song

46\. Reflection

47\. Perfection

48\. Everyday Magic

49\. Umbrella

50\. Party

51\. Troubling Thoughts

52\. Stirring of the Wind

53\. Future

54\. Health and Healing

55\. Separation

56\. Everything For You

57\. Slow Down

58\. Heartfelt Apology

59\. Challenged

60\. Exhaustion

61\. Accuracy

62\. Irregular Orbit

63\. Cold Embrace

64\. Frost

65\. A Moment in Time

66\. Dangerous Territory

67\. Boundaries

68\. Unsettling Revelations

69\. Shattered

70\. Bitter Silence

71\. The True You

72\. Pretense

73\. Patience

74\. Midnight

75\. Shadows

76\. Summer Haze

77\. Memories

78\. Change in the Weather

79\. Illogical

80\. Only Human

81\. A Place to Belong

82\. Advantage

83\. Breakfast

84\. Echoes

85\. Falling

86\. Picking up the Pieces

87\. Gunshot

88\. Possession

89\. Twilight

90\. Nowhere and Nothing

91\. Answers

92\. Innocence

93\. Simplicity

94\. Reality

95\. Acceptance

96\. Lesson

97\. Enthusiasm

98\. Game

99\. Friendship

100\. Endings


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Martha. I'm new at West Concord Middle School. It's... overwhelming to say the least. There are so many kids! It's very intimidating, especially for an introvert like me. The school is so big! I'm sure I'll never be able to find my way around.

As I walked to my home room class, a thought occurred to me. How would I be able to find my way around? I mean, I could ask someone, but... that seems unappealing. Room 37 couldn't be that far from Room 69, right?

The rooms seemed to be getting closer to Room 37 when RIIIING! Uh-oh. Tardy bell. I felt my face reddening. Oh, please, let the bell be early! I can't be late!

I sighed, scanning the numbers on the doors. I found the one that said 37 and shuffled quickly towards it, disregarding the fact that I was half running and therefore breaking a school rule. As I approached the door, I realized that it was open. I walked right in.

My teacher looked up from her computer, looked me up and down skeptically, then said, "Oh, you must be Martha." The skeptic look faded from her face, which was replaced with what I assume is happiness. "Um, you can walk up to the front and introduce yourself. We don't have your desk yet, sorry."

I walked to the front of the class, eying the class carefully. There were tiny sixth graders and mammoth eighth graders. There were twenty-one kids in the room, excluding me. I supposed there were seven kids from each grade. From what I could see, I could've been correct. The kids looked to be that size.

I realized that I'd been staring. I blushed, my face flushing. "...um... my name's Martha... seventh grade... that's it..." I mumbled, feeling the force of forty-two eyes.

My teacher didn't seem satisfied with this introduction. I, for the absolute life of me, couldn't figure out why. That's the best I've done speaking in front of a class!

"Well... Martha, that was a lovely introduction," my teacher began slowly. "but I feel like there's more to know about you than your name and grade. Class, do we have any questions for Martha?"

A dozen hands shot up. Oh, God, would I really have to answer twelve questions? In front of everyone?

The teacher called on an eighth grade male. His name was Duncan. "If you could change history, would you?"

"What d-do you mean?" I asked, not fully grasping the meaning of the question.

"Like, would you change an important part of history. For example, would you stop a war or prevent a tragedy?"

"I d-don't know..." I stammered. "Why would I, uh, want to?"

The boy shrugged. The class seemed to sense my unwillingness to answer their questions, as three more people put their hands down.

The teacher called on a seventh grade girl next. Her name was Ellie. "If you had a week to live, how would you live it.

"...I guess I would travel. I, uh, love Japan. I'd like to go back some day," I answered carefully. Having traveled a lot, I'd been all over the place.

The teacher nodded, now calling on a sixth grade male, who's name was Fred. "If you could speak another language, what would you speak?"

I shrugged, my brown hair falling behind my shoulders. "I guess I'd speak Japa-"

The bell rang. I squeezed my eyes shut, putting on my backpack and taking off for my next class. I was the first one out the door. I can't remember ever being more thankful.

 **Hello! This is my first one-shot. I hope you enjoy it! This was 606 words long.**


End file.
